xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Book 9: Peak of the Cloud Sea
Plot Characters Chapters # Chapter 1141 - Lu Yanfei # Chapter 1142 - Spirit # Chapter 1143 - Purple Qi From the West # Chapter 1144 - Rainbow # Chapter 1145 - One Strand of Hair # Chapter 1146 - The Hope of the Heaven Defying Bead Reaching Completion a Second Time # Chapter 1147 - Xu Yun’s Heartache # Chapter 1148 - Wild Continent # Chapter 1149 - Mobilization and Control # Chapter 1150 - Shocking Change # Chapter 1151 - Came So Quickly # Chapter 1152 - Inside the Valley # Chapter 1153 - There is Silence Before Every Major Event # Chapter 1154 - On the Verge # Chapter 1155 - Continuous Chop # Chapter 1156 - Leaving the Vortex # Chapter 1157 - One Trial Two Calamities # Chapter 1158 - Repeated Bone Refinement # Chapter 1159 - Might # Chapter 1160 - Li Qianmei # Chapter 1161 - Devour Pill, Vast Dao # Chapter 1162 - Those Who Harm Others are Constantly Hurting Themselves # Chapter 1163 - Please Forgive Us # Chapter 1164 - Three Questions # Chapter 1165 - Lu Yuncong Can’t Compare! # Chapter 1166 - The Lie of Heaven # Chapter 1167 - Looking Back With a Smile # Chapter 1168 - The Mysterious starfield Behind the Rank 9 Region # Chapter 1169 - Who Are You? # Chapter 1170 - What is It # Chapter 1171 - Puzzled # Chapter 1172 - The Circle of Nirvana Shatterer # Chapter 1173 - The Wind of Desire Begins to Move # Chapter 1174 - You’re Late # Chapter 1175 - Member of the God Sect # Chapter 1176 - Wouldn’t It Be Better to Forget About Each Other # Chapter 1177 - Divine Devil Armor # Chapter 1178 - Qualification # Chapter 1179 - Crowd of Devils Gathers # Chapter 1180 - Extraordinary # Chapter 1181 - Master Cloud Soul is Lost # Chapter 1182 - Seven-Colored Realm # Chapter 1183 - Don’t Move # Chapter 1184 - Await the Path of Cultivation # Chapter 1185 - Nine Step Heaven-Sealing Formation # Chapter 1186 - As It Should Be # Chapter 1187 - Harvest # Chapter 1188 - Dao Scripture # Chapter 1189 - The Many Treasures of Master Ashen Pine # Chapter 1190 - The Bottle Under the Bone # Chapter 1191 - Heavenly Fate Appears Once More # Chapter 1192 - Trident # Chapter 1193 - A Bloody Battle Against Master Ashen Pine! # Chapter 1194 - Shattering the Compass # Chapter 1195 - Seven-Colored Nail # Chapter 1196 - Sima Mo’s Secret # Chapter 1197 - Sovereign # Chapter 1198 - Pill # Chapter 1199 - Seeking Dao # Chapter 1200 - Dao Scatter # Chapter 1201 - Guardian # Chapter 1202 - Planting Dao # Chapter 1203 - Dao Essence # Chapter 1204 - The Plan of the Heavenly Dao # Chapter 1205 - Pride # Chapter 1206 - Cultivators Like Us Never Shrink From a Fight! # Chapter 1207 - Thunder? Fire? # Chapter 1208 - Resolve the Ancient Covenant # Chapter 1209 - Would You? # Chapter 1210 - Blue Vermillion Bird # Chapter 1211 - Azure Dragon Divine Emperor # Chapter 1212 - Sealing Extermination Clan # Chapter 1213 - Dao Spell # Chapter 1214 - Tie Zhu # Chapter 1215 - Beautiful Taste and Anticipation # Chapter 1216 - Seven-Colored Flower # Chapter 1217 - Awakening # Chapter 1218 - The Realm-Sealing Formation # Chapter 1219 - Eighth Spirit Appear # Chapter 1220 - Owner of the Heaven Defying Bead # Chapter 1221 - The Identity of the Lord of the Sealed Realm # Chapter 1222 - Master Cloud Soul Yields # Chapter 1223 - Shocking Change # Chapter 1224 - Palm # Chapter 1225 - Breaking Fingers # Chapter 1226 - Are You the Sovereign? # Chapter 1227 - The Blessing From 100 Years Ago # Chapter 1228 - This Old Man’s Name is Liu Jinbiao!! # Chapter 1229 - Target, Wind Celestial Realm! # Chapter 1230 - Strong # Chapter 1231 - Fire Centipede # Chapter 1232 - Shocked Appearance # Chapter 1233 - Movement of Wind # Chapter 1234 - Welcome # Chapter 1235 - Gathering Red Mosquito Beasts # Chapter 1236 - Another Mosquito King # Chapter 1237 - Closing In # Chapter 1238 - New King # Chapter 1239 - Origin Sect # Chapter 1240 - Li Qianmei # Chapter 1241 - Did He Come? # Chapter 1242 - After Sundered Night # Chapter 1243 - The Ninth Law # Chapter 1244 - Flowing Time # Chapter 1245 - 100 Years in An Instant # Chapter 1246 - Defying Mosquito Beast # Chapter 1247 - The Mosquito King’s Mutation # Chapter 1248 - Accept # Chapter 1249 - Mu Bingmei # Chapter 1250 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (1) # Chapter 1251 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (2) # Chapter 1252 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (3) # Chapter 1253 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (4) # Chapter 1254 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (5) # Chapter 1255 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (6) # Chapter 1256 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (7) # Chapter 1257 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect (8) # Chapter 1258 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect, Sundered Night # Chapter 1259 - Rebuking the Everlasting Sect, Flowing Time # Chapter 1260 - Glimpse of a Life and Death Trial # Chapter 1261 - The Calamity From the God Sect # Chapter 1262 - Came Back # Chapter 1263 - The Fish and the Bird # Chapter 1264 - To Know # Chapter 1265 - Shocking Change! # Chapter 1266 - A Chance of Survival # Chapter 1267 - You’re Liu Jinbiao? # Chapter 1268 - The Heaven Defying Bead Disappears! # Chapter 1269 - Without a Home (1) # Chapter 1270 - Without a Home (2) # Chapter 1271 - Awaiting Your Arrival # Chapter 1272 - The God Slaying Chariot Appears Once More # Chapter 1273 - Arrival! # Chapter 1274 - Expression Changed # Chapter 1275 - The Four Void Realms # Chapter 1276 - Counter Attack! # Chapter 1277 - Rebirth # Chapter 1278 - 100 punches # Chapter 1279 - Injured # Chapter 1280 - Three Essences!! # Chapter 1281 - Jade of the Sealed Realm # Chapter 1282 - Beginning of a Great Opportunity # Chapter 1283 - Lord of the Sealed Realm # Chapter 1284 - The Origin of the Heaven Defying Bead # Chapter 1285 - Awakening! (1) # Chapter 1286 - Awakening! (2) # Chapter 1287 - Even If Tens of Thousands of People Try to Stop Me, I’ll Still Charge Forward! # Chapter 1288 - Fame From 10 Years Ago! # Chapter 1289 - The Strong are Respected! # Chapter 1290 - One Line! # Chapter 1291 - The Spatial Crack at the Demon Sect # Chapter 1292 - The White Figure Under the Red Light # Chapter 1293 - Become My Mount and I’ll Spare Your Life! # Chapter 1294 - Dao Spell # Chapter 1295 - Lead About Li Qianmei # Chapter 1296 - Laughter! # Chapter 1297 - Rush!!! # Chapter 1298 - Tearing Off the Seal! # Chapter 1299 - Rank 13 # Chapter 1300 - Ancient God Altar # Chapter 1301 - Divine Retribution Arrives # Chapter 1302 - Cover the Sky With One Hand # Chapter 1303 - Sealed Realm Formation # Chapter 1304 - Nine Palace, Eight Diagram # Chapter 1305 - Divine Retribution is a Calamity But Also a Fortune # Chapter 1306 - Birth of the Ji Realm # Chapter 1307 - Devour the Body and Soul, Heaven Extinction Spell! # Chapter 1308 - Tuo Sen # Chapter 1309 - Hunt!! # Chapter 1310 - Association # Chapter 1311 - The First Predestined Battle (1) # Chapter 1312 - The First Predestined Battle (2) # Chapter 1313 - The First Predestined Battle (3) # Chapter 1314 - The First Predestined Battle (4) # Chapter 1315 - The First Predestined Battle (5) # Chapter 1316 - Give Her to Me # Chapter 1317 - Continue # Chapter 1318 - The Woman in White # Chapter 1319 - Choice # Chapter 1320 - Fuse # Chapter 1321 - The Barrier to the Third Step # Chapter 1322 - Sudden Change # Chapter 1323 - Joss Flame # Chapter 1324 - Leaving the Blue Silk Clan # Chapter 1325 - Projection Avatar # Chapter 1326 - Hunt # Chapter 1327 - Scam # Chapter 1328 - Possession # Chapter 1329 - Scatter Thunder Clan # Chapter 1330 - Scatter Thunder Ranking # Chapter 1331 - For Senior # Chapter 1332 - Arch-Rival # Chapter 1333 - This is the Life # Chapter 1334 - A Terrifying Guess # Chapter 1335 - Thunder Crystal Temple # Chapter 1336 - Promoting into the Scatter Thunder Ranking # Chapter 1337 - The Secret of the Scatter Thunder Clan # Chapter 1338 - Killing Master Zhou Tian # Chapter 1339 - Malicious Intent # Chapter 1340 - So This is Divine Retribution # Chapter 1341 - I’m Divine Retribution # Chapter 1342 - The Path of a Powerful Thunder Cultivator! # Chapter 1343 - Bait # Chapter 1344 - Daoist Scattered Spirit # Chapter 1345 - The End of the World # Chapter 1346 - Where is Master? # Chapter 1347 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (1) # Chapter 1348 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (2) # Chapter 1349 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (3) # Chapter 1350 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (4) # Chapter 1351 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (5) # Chapter 1352 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (6) # Chapter 1353 - Battle at the Scatter Thunder Clan! (7) # Chapter 1354 - Seven Sword Chops the Heavenly Mountain (1) # Chapter 1355 - Seven Sword Chops the Heavenly Mountain (2) # Chapter 1356 - Seven Sword Chops the Heavenly Mountain (3) # Chapter 1357 - Seven Sword Chops the Heavenly Mountain (4) # Chapter 1358 - Seven Sword Chops the Heavenly Mountain (5) # Chapter 1359 - Legend # Chapter 1360 - Spiritual Support Collapses # Chapter 1361 - Get Down Here # Chapter 1362 - Earth Escape, Thunder Refining # Chapter 1363 - Long Silence # Chapter 1364 - Ancient Star System Order # Chapter 1365 - Three Images # Chapter 1366 - Five-Colored Ji Realm # Chapter 1367 - Master Simo # Chapter 1368 - The Great Void Gate # Chapter 1369 - Thunder Tattoo Shakes The Heavens # Chapter 1370 - I Was Wrong About Him # Chapter 1371 - I Can’t Endure It # Chapter 1372 - Blazing Fire Mutation Crystal (1) # Chapter 1373 - Blazing Fire Mutation Crystal (2) # Chapter 1374 - Arrival of Master Simo # Chapter 1375 - First Encounter With Fire Sparrow # Chapter 1376 - Do you dare to fight (1) # Chapter 1377 - Do You Dare to Fight (2) # Chapter 1378 - A Generation of Masters # Chapter 1379 - Great Emperor # Chapter 1380 - Four Breaths! # Chapter 1381 - Young Emperor # Chapter 1382 - Old Friend # Chapter 1383 - Greed # Chapter 1384 - Frightened Bird (1) # Chapter 1385 - Frightened Bird (2) # Chapter 1386 - Collecting Treasure # Chapter 1387 - Clue # Chapter 1388 - Don’t Be Afraid! # Chapter 1389 - The Identity and Origin of the Statue (1) # Chapter 1390 - The Identity and Origin of the Statue (2) # Chapter 1391 - Obtained Through Deceiving # Chapter 1392 - Sixth Generation Vermillion Bird # Chapter 1393 - Seven Colors Again (1) # Chapter 1394 - Seven Colors Again (2) # Chapter 1395 - Wind Rises # Chapter 1396 - Waves Surges # Chapter 1397 - Thump # Chapter 1398 - Cheeky Little Girl # Chapter 1399 - Ancient Soul Restriction # Chapter 1400 - Moon Concealed at the Heart of the Lake # Chapter 1401 - Fishing Dragon # Chapter 1402 - Vermillion Bird Ancestor # Chapter 1403 - Stepping Into the Proper Dao of Power # Chapter 1404 - The Biased Old Vermillion Bird # Chapter 1405 - Dream like life # Chapter 1406 - Like the Soul of Sadness # Chapter 1407 - I’m Not Willing! # Chapter 1408 - Karma Fire Rise In the Soul # Chapter 1409 - Fragrant Blue Signal Smoke Burns! # Chapter 1410 - Shocking Change # Chapter 1411 - Fourth Awakening! # Chapter 1412 - Nine Colors Fuse Into One! # Chapter 1413 - Change To The Heaven Defying Bead! # Chapter 1414 - Fame of the Fallen Land # Chapter 1415 - Ancient Order Tomb Opens! # Chapter 1416 - Traitorous Third Vermillion Bird # Chapter 1417 - Cultivation is Like a Hand # Chapter 1418 - Can Do It As Well! # Chapter 1419 - Come!! # Chapter 1420 - Battle!! # Chapter 1421 - Joss Flame Worship! # Chapter 1422 - Seal the Joss Flame Realm! # Chapter 1423 - Illustrious Individual # Chapter 1424 - Dream Dao Plants Inner Demon # Chapter 1425 - Perhaps That Day Will Come # Chapter 1426 - Will Leave # Chapter 1427 - Engraved Ambition # Chapter 1428 - Crazy Idea! # Chapter 1429 - Fishing the Moon in the Well! # Chapter 1430 - Umbrella Opens to Destroy the Realm! # Chapter 1431 - This Day Arrived! # Chapter 1432 - Love and Gratitude # Chapter 1433 - Was He Really the Sovereign? # Chapter 1434 - Esteemed Heavenly Wolf # Chapter 1435 - Wang Lin’s Ambush # Chapter 1436 - Ancient Order Tomb Opens! # Chapter 1437 - Terrifying Clue! # Chapter 1438 - Third Older Sister, Fourth Younger Sister # Chapter 1439 - Emotional Language, Slaughter Calamity # Chapter 1440 - Three People, Three People, and Three People Again # Chapter 1441 - Rumors, Rumors, and More Rumors # Chapter 1442 - Opportunity to Heal! # Chapter 1443 - Ethereal Fire Cultivator!! # Chapter 1444 - Enemy Approaches # Chapter 1445 - Second Order Platform # Chapter 1446 - Mantis Hunting Cicada # Chapter 1447 - Who is the Yellow Finch? # Chapter 1448 - Taking Advantage of the Illness to Kill! # Chapter 1449 - Secret of the Platform # Chapter 1450 - Given the Name Ancient Slave! # Chapter 1451 - Answer! # Chapter 1452 - Great Desolation Old Poison # Chapter 1453 - Looked at the Sky With a Cold Gaze # Chapter 1454 - Points! # Chapter 1455 - Killing Move! # Chapter 1455 - Giant Hand Appears Once More # Chapter 1456 - Three Chances to Kill # Chapter 1457 - Missing One? # Chapter 1458 - Assumption # Chapter 1459 - Granting Dao # Chapter 1460 - Four Joy # Chapter 1461 - Making Enemies! # Chapter 1462 - Breaking The Rules # Chapter 1463 - Cheating # Chapter 1464 - Who’s Faster? # Chapter 1465 - Living Ancient Demon # Chapter 1466 - Clap Once # Chapter 1467 - Upheaval in the Ancient Order Tomb # Chapter 1468 - Borrowed Power!! # Chapter 1469 - Inheritance (1) # Chapter 1470 - Inheritance (2) # Chapter 1471 - Inheritance (3) # Chapter 1472 - 7-Star Ancient God!!! # Chapter 1473 - The Power of A Roar!! # Chapter 1474 - Proactive # Chapter 1475 - The Second Destined Battle (1) # Chapter 1476 - The Second Destined Battle (2) # Chapter 1477 - Ancient Order Inheritance! # Chapter 1478 - Returning Home! Category:Books